


Across The Stars - Draco & Ahsoka

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Across The Stars, Crossover, Drasoka, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>Après un début de relation très mal engagé, que va-t-il advenir des liens entre Drago et Ahsoka ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Draco & Ahsoka

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement :'(

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard pour apprendre les secrets de la magie, Drago avait d'abord toisé Ahsoka en la traitant de tous les noms rabaissants qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Cette fille, en plus d'être une Gryffondor, n'était pas humaine. Sa peau était orange, des _lekkus_ lui servaient de cheveux, et elle avait des pouvoirs étranges, plus étranges que ceux des sorciers habituels.

Ils s'étaient détestés presque au premier regard, lors de leur premier échange, alors qu'ils attendaient devant la salle de potions que leur professeur ouvre la porte. Bien sûr, le Trio d'Or, ou plutôt le trio d'emmerdeurs tel qu'aimait les appeler le blond, s'en était vite mêlé et avait pris la défense de l'inhumaine créature.

Cela avait vite dégénéré, et aurait pu devenir grave si le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas ouvert la porte de sa salle pour voir quelle était l'origine de tout le boucan.

Il les avait séparés, et leur avait demandé de mettre leurs différents de côté pendant son cours. Le reste de l'année scolaire avait été pareille. Drago continuait inlassablement de déverser son flot d'insultes dès qu'il voyait Ahsoka. Alors cette dernière avait pris la décision de l'éviter le plus possible en dehors des cours. Comme son adversaire était préoccupé par quelque chose de plus important, il y avait eu une accalmie.

Leur relation avait évolué un beau jour. Harry Potter et Drago s'étaient affrontés dans les toilettes des garçons, faisant un boucan d'enfer, et Ahsoka était venue voir ce qui se passait. Elle avait trouvé le blond à terre, du sang coulant des entailles sur son torse, surplombé par le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu, qui lui était complètement sous le choc.

Elle partit donc chercher un adulte, et tomba tout de suite sur le professeur Rogue qui arrivait en courant, lui aussi alerté par les bruits, et qui avait soigné Malefoy, avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Ahsoka les avait suivis de loin, et attendit un quart d'heure dans une cachette proche de l'infirmerie que Pansy Parkinson passe devant elle comme une furie, et puis une demie-heure de plus pour que face-de-pékinois repasse au même endroit au bord des larmes, avant d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Drago.

Au début de sa convalescence, il avait refusé de lui parler, mais lorsqu'il apprit qu'Ahsoka avait été témoin de la fin de la scène et s'était empressée d'aller chercher de l'aide, il la considéra avec un peu plus de respect, et perdit définitivement l'habitude de la rabaisser et de la traiter de monstre.

Un équilibre précaire s'était installé entre eux, qui s'effondra après les événements de la Tour d'Astronomie. Lorsqu'elle apprit ce que Drago avait tenté de faire, Ahsoka s'effondra. Elle avait bien vu qu'il était préoccupé, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce qui l'inquiétait était aussi grave.

La jeune Padawan repartit dans son monde d'origine, car si les Mangemorts parvenaient à prendre le pouvoir à Poudlard, elle aurait été torturée pour sa différence.

Toute sa vie, elle se souvint de ce jeune homme blond qui avait dû affronter des événements qui le dépassaient parce que personne ne lui avait jamais donné le choix.


End file.
